Unexpected
by Sukichan111
Summary: Toboe is crying for an unknown reason and Tsume wanted to know why. what'll happen when Tsume himself is caught in something he wasnt expecting. This is my first wolfs rain fic...so please reveiw thank you!


**_I don't not own wolfs rain_**

**_Couple- Tsume and Toboe_**

**_I didn't expect this_**

Kiba worked hard to clam the crying Toboe in his arms "sh...Sh" he tried hard to comfort the younger boy.

It didn't seem to matter; even so the little red heads hazel eyes filled with tears.

Kiba knew why….he knew he couldn't help….but he felt he had to help.

Tsume was quiet as he walked up behind the two as they sat in the snow.

"Why's the runt crying" he muttered.

Kiba looked up at him pulling Toboe closer "No real reason"

"L-let me go" Toboe sobbed he tugged away from the warmth of his best friend and ran through the snow.

"Is he okay" Tsume crossed his arms as he spoke. Kiba shook his head "honestly Tsume I think you should go find out".

Tsume let out a grunt of annoyance and took off in Toboe's direction. "RUNT" he growled grabbing the younger boy by his shoulder.

Toboe's tears just kept spilling over his pale cheeks. Tsume didn't understand this side of the little red head….Toboe had always been so happy.

"Listen Runt, I'm not one for comforting someone" he paused a moment "and I have no intention of coddling you" he growled lightly.

Toboe turned and wiped his eyes on his wrists. "s-sorry Tsume I know I said I wouldn't whine anymore….it's just I didn't expect" and the smaller boy broke out into sobs.

A slight hint of worry flashed through Tsume's eyes….not that he was gonna let Toboe notice it.

"What…didn't you expect, runt" Tsume whispered.

Toboe looked up with shyness in his hazel eyes and a slight streak of pink appeared on his pale face. "N-nothing" he whispered.

Tsume raised an eyebrow to intrigued to just ignore this now "tell me the truth runt"

Toboe shook his head "its n-nothing really" he avoided Tsume's eyes. Toboe bit his lower lip and backed up a few steps. "It's really nothing" he lied.

"Then why are you crying so much for it Runt" Tsume walked toward him.

"It was just….unexpected" he whispered…"I don't mean to break my promise and whine so much".

Tsume was getting impatient "Damn it Runt tell me, I don't care about your whining right now….for once I just wanna know why your whining" he growled.

Toboe stared at his feet "I don't know how to tell you" he whispered.

Toboe simply sat down in the snow and crossed his legs. Tsume got down on his knees in front of the little red head.

"What didn't you expect runt" Tsume's voice was now clam and as sweet as he could get it.

He wanted to know why Toboe was crying….so if being sweet meant he could get it out of him….then sweet he would be.

"I didn't expect to fall in love with….you" the last word was just a faint whisper and Toboe would look Tsume in the eyes. He knew Tsume was about to call him crazy and leave.

"Toboe" Tsume whispered "look at me" right now Tsume wanted to see those eyes….he wasn't sure why.

Toboe looked up "yea" he whispered….his voice shook as if he were ready to cry again.

Tsume placed a hand on the side of Toboe's face. His skin was smooth and warm….and Tsume liked it. Now he looked at him….he realized how much of his heart belonged to this little runt.

Toboe was so sweet and innocent and he wasn't….Toboe was loud and annoying at times but he was friendly and Tsume secretly could never get enough of that smile.

"You know what runt" he whispered pulling Toboe's face closer to his own so their lips were just centimeters apart "I didn't expect it either" he smirked.

Toboe's cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

Tsume pressed his lips to the younger boys and he wrapped one arm around Toboe's slender waist and with the other tangled his fingers in the little red head's beautiful hair.

Toboe's hazel eyes closed and he melted into Tsume's warmth as his arms wound around his new lovers waist.

"HEY YOU TWO THAT'S GREAT BUT KEEP IT TO YOUSELVES" Hige called to them as Kiba laughed next to him.

Tsume pulled away from his lover and looked over his shoulder at the laughing boys "I don't see how it's any different then what you and Kiba do Hige" he called to them.

Both boys froze and called in unison "were going to go find some food".

Toboe giggled a bit then he smiled up at his lover…his Tsume.

Tsume's finger tips slid gently down Toboe's warm cheek "I love you runt…I just-" the younger boy cut him off "didn't expect to, I know" Toboe smiled softly.

That smile that Tsume just couldn't get enough of. With a warm smile Tsume whispered "yeah runt" then he pulled Toboe into another sweet kiss.


End file.
